Heretics
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: A bunch of short stories dedicated to our new friends the Heretics. Mostly Mary Louise and Nora and some ValerieXStefan. First story is ratted M but ratings will change check at the top of each chapter for ratting and summery. Story suggestions are very welcome.
1. Celebrating (Noralise)

****(Ratted M for sexual content)** Shortly after season 7 episode 8 Nora and Mary Louise **  
**make up and when left alone at the Lockwood mansion celebrating is going on...**

* * *

 **Celebrating  
**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

It was a time for celebration after Mary Louise realized where her heart truly lied. She ran back to Nora as quick as she could. She proposed to her with the ring she had originally picked for her and sobbing from an over load of emotions Nora took her back in a heartbeat. She needed Mary Louise especially now. Lily had been the closest thing she had to a mother and now she was gone.

Mary Lou had always been her comfort her strength, the one to pick her back up when she had fallen, her mentor, her role model, her one true love. Nora couldn't bear to imagine the world without her beloved hovering over her shoulder every hour of the day.

They would get married ounce this Julian drama was done with. They would finally have the romance they'd dreamt of for so long in a world that finally accepted their love.

"Love doesn't have a form a name a shape a race or gender. It just is and you can't change it." Lily ounce told them the night they got together as a romantic couple.

Mary Louise didn't want to burden Nora with this out cast of a love life. This was why she painfully tried to reject her that night. Nora had just turned seventeen and was human there were so many things about this relationship that didn't mix but that didn't stop the way they felt.

Lily heard the girls fighting and helped them settle it. It ended with Nora in Mary Louise's arms and they had been together ever since.

In the year that followed Mary Lou was attentive when loving her but she kept her self-control in very tight check. She never wanted to hurt Nora. but when Malcolm told the human that blood sharing was a sexual favour often shared by immortal lovers the girl tried on several occasions to offer Mary Lou her blood. It was difficult sometimes but she never accepted of course. There was another problem Nora wanted to be a vampire too. Mary Louise didn't want this life for her.

As stubborn as the two were Lily settled the argument again. They would wait until Nora was an adult in her early twenties and had already had a taste of what a human life could give her. By then if Nora still hadn't changed her mind they would turn her. That was the plan until she turned eighteen and was struck by tuberculosis.

Lily and Valerie did everything they could for her but her condition manifested so quickly that within two weeks Nora was fighting for her life. Lily fed her her blood with every meal not that she ever ate that much in her sickness. Then one night she lied in Mary Lou's arms fighting to breath. Nora had thankfully forgotten most of the memories from her illness but Mary Louise never could. She coughed and gaged and spluttered on her own blood. Any sound the dying girl tried to make sounded gargled and agonizing. Mary Louise was tempted to just snap her neck and put her out of misery knowing that she would wake the next morning as a vampire. But she just could convince herself to do it. She had always wondered if she made the right decision.

In Nora's final moments of human life her lungs filled with blood and she desperately tried to breathe through it. The look of terror in her eyes was horrible. Her body shook as she tried so hard to breath but it was no use. That was when Mary Louise told her to let go, that it was okay for her to let go. And so she did.

Mary Louise never left her side. They cleaned her and dressed her and brushed out her hair. Lily busied herself making sure that Nora had a pleasant awakening. Mary Lou just held her stone cold hand preying that she would wake up.

Nora loved being immortal she loved the magic and the strength. She finally felt like an equal beside Mary Louise. In that she made sure that her lover could finally release all the control she fought for when loving her human counterpart. She kissed her with full force and held her body in a grasp that would have broken her ribs before her transformation.

In this new world that was okay with their relationship. They wanted to take it for everything they could. Their relationship didn't change in any way but they could now hold hands in public. Nora even gave her a kiss in front of at least twenty people and no one even blinked an eye. Now they were engaged to be married they had seen through their battles and they were more connected to each other than ever before.

The two were left alone to watch over the Lockwood manner while the others all set off on individual missions.

Nora had always been the physical lover. Soft touches kisses and snuggles spoke louder than words. This was why as soon as Mary Louise sat down the brunet sprawled across the couch with her head settled in her lovers lap.

"Nora." The blond smiled "what are you up to?"

"Nothing." She replied stretching out like a cat. She gently stroked Mary Lou's thigh and stared up to her with bright green eyes still full of life, as if she were still human.

Her eyes had always been so beautiful she had only been fifteen when they saved her from her coven. She had changed in so many ways since then. But as she aged her eyes stayed wide and green. Mary Louise cherished those eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Mary Lou asked.

"I'm not sure you want to know." Nora grinned. She was very calmed relaxed and happy… no a little more than happy.

Mary Louise rubbed her faience's back and slipped her index finger underneath the neck of her shirt "Don't be so sure."

Nora's smile grew and so did her excitement.

Mary Lou's finger delicately traced the low neck line of the lacy black top. Nora shivered under the touch an arousing feeling twisted in her stomach. Mary Louise's hand weaseled its way in to her lover's bra and she fondled her breast gently teasing the nipple then pulled away all together.

"Mare." Nora moaned "Don't tease; you know I hate it when you do that."

"And you know I find it sexy when you get impatient." Mary Lou grinned.

She repeated the proses leaving her pleaser just a little longer enough for nerves to fire off and send little shocks all through Nora's body.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes you know that right?" Nora said this time as she pulled away.

"Are you the pot or the kettle Darling?" Mary Lou replied with a sly smirk.

Nora laughed silently then attempted to sit up. Mary Louise pushed back down with one hand planted firmly on her chest. Nora ached to touch her to be touched by her. Mary Lou trailed her hand down Nora's torso. She stopped briefly to give her toned stomach a tickle witch made her jump. Next she slid the tight skirt up Nora's thighs and teased her farther. Stroking her leg but never touching her throbbing area of desire. This continued until Nora couldn't help but squirm at which point she felt a light rubbing on her moist center. Nora moaned in pleasure, she also happened to be the more vocal one of two. She rocked her hips and griped at Mary Lou's thigh.

"Alright that's it." Nora purred and in two seconds flat she had Mary Louise pinned against the back of the couch. They kissed with ravishing hunger and rubbed up against each other. Nora's hand slid down her lover's sleek figure and under her dress then up discrete places. The pace of her fingers matched the beating of her heart as Mary Lou kissed and licked her neck. Then as the pleasure peaked she bit in to Nora's flesh and suckled at her blood.

Nora grinned and kissed Mary Lou tenderly on the cheek as she pulled away panting. Mary Louise slumped back against the couch and stared up lazily with love filled jade eyes.

"I haven't seen this reaction out of you in a while." Nora whispered as she combed her fingers through blond silky hair.

Mary Lou smiled widely and tucked a dark brown curl behind her lover's ear sighing "Now it's your turn, please shush darling don't make me gag you."

"Oh, kinky." Nora giggled.

Suddenly there was the sound of the door knob turning.

The two girls sat stiff as the door opened and footsteps tracked toward the living room.

Nora was ready to pounce and Mary Louise was ready to push her out of harm's way.

The footsteps neared closer and closer until three figures rounded the corner.

"Awkward…" Damon commented as he continued upstairs.

"I told you not to leave the two of them alone together. They're incorrigible it's like locking an in season bitch and a stud in a small room and telling them to sit" Valerie stated.

Stefan didn't know what to do.

Mary Louise sheepishly wiped the blood from her lips. Nora just laughed and gave her another kiss.

Valerie was right you really couldn't leave them alone together.

A night to be celebrating indeed…

* * *

I don't own the vampire diaries.

please read and review.


	2. (UPDATED!)You have me (Stalerie)

_**(Ratted k-T) **_

**After Caroline gives birth to her twins Valerie can't handle seeing all the reminders of her lost baby. Inconsolable she runs away to the old mystic falls fair grounds can Stefan convince her that all hope is not lost?**

* * *

 **You have me  
**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

She didn't know how to cope she had never found a way to cope. She just isolated herself and sobbed until it was physically painful or she ran out of tears. Just hours earlier Caroline Forbes had given birth to beautiful twin girls and she was so happy. Valerie was happy for her but it was too much for her to handle. No one noticed as she disappeared to the old Mystic falls fair grounds.

She sat on that small bench with her head in her hands. Her tears fell through her fingers as she sobbed. Valerie had considered turning her humanity off but for some reason she could never manage it. Maybe there was some pain just too consuming to fade. She had always hopped it would get better that if she cried another gallon of tears that the pain would lessen. But it never did and now she had given up hope that it ever would. She could never get over the murder of her unborn child.

"I thought I would find you here." A familiar voice said from behind her.

She shot him a glance "What are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend just had another man's babies. I need some time to think too." Stefan replied as he sat next to her.

She tried to stop her tears but his presence just seemed to bring more.

"Valerie why do you do this to yourself?" Stefan asked "Sit here dwelling on something you can't change. Something that happened 150 years ago."

"You don't get it, you know what you lost but you didn't experience it. It took three seconds to fall in love with my child; it took Julian under three minutes to murder it. I've been tortured with that pain every second since. It doesn't get better Stefan and there is no way to cope with it." She sobbed.

"You have to try. You can't just let it consume you or it'll become everything you are." Stefan replied calmly. He was surprised he'd never seen her like this and his heart went out to her.

"It already is." Valerie stated.

"It doesn't have to be this way." He says.

"Yes it does, I can't forget-" she argued.

"You don't have to forget, you shouldn't forget. You just need to be at peace with it."

"You don't think I've tried that!" Valerie snapped.

"You can't do it alone Valerie, you've been alone all this time hiding this. It's all coming to the surface now and of course you don't know how to cope with it. No one should have to cope with the death of their child." Stefan told her.

"I've been alone because I don't have anyone." She replied.

"You have me now."

They were both shocked by the statement but he felt in his heart that it was true. He wanted to be there for her. They needed to work this out between themselves neither of them would be okay until they did. He knew Valerie had been hurt by this much more than he had been but it was beginning to affect him too. Caroline insisted that he held one of the twins and it really hit him hard how much he could've had that was now gone. He wanted Julian dead more than ever now.

"I want to help you, we can help each other and one day the pain will make us stronger. It may take the next 150 and it'll never be completely painless. But it can be come manageable." Stefan continued.

Valerie was speechless silent tears ran down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. He didn't understand, this would never be manageable not for her at least. She had been comforted and heard others condolences but it did nothing in the long run. She used to think that Julian's death would make a large difference, that getting vengeance for her lost baby would make it better. Julian's death got ever closer with every new plan they devised. Now she doubted it would be that affective. The pain would never leave her, Stefan needed to know that before he poured his good heart in to trying to help her.

Then lips brushed hers and felt a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time, for about 150 years. His kisses were engraved in her memory forever. She had never fallen out of love with him. Maybe he hadn't either…

….

Seven weeks later she learned something incredible. She didn't know how this could be possible but the heretics were different from normal vampires. They had never really tested the theory. Nora and Mary Louise were lesbians and Valerie was- would you say a vampire virgin, that was until seven weeks ago.

She couldn't possibly be… but she was, Valerie was pregnant, again.

The little black and white picture in her hands made it undeniable. It was so small and there were no identifiable limbs or a head yet it was still the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"What now." She asked mindlessly as the roar of the car engine stopped.

"You tell him." Caroline replied

"When you're ready." Nora added

"Umm no after we get in the house and clear everyone else out. Trust me the longer you wait the harder it's going to be for you to tell him. I've been there." Caroline stated.

"She needs to be okay and stable about this herself before she brings Stefan in to this. She can't be under too much stress it's not good for the baby." Nora argued.

"Am I really getting unplanned pregnancy advice from a lesbian?" Caroline returned.

The phrase "if looks could kill" would describe the expression on Nora's face.

Little did the two trying to work to Valerie's benefit know that their bickering was stressing her. She didn't know who was right honestly she didn't feel ready to tell Stefan but she knew that she should tell him right away. So she made a split second decision.

Stefan just happened to walk out the door at that moment and Valerie got out of the car and walked over to him quickly with strong strides. Before she could really think about what she was doing she handed him the ultrasound picture.

"Stefan, I'm pregnant."

Stefan stood there speechless.

"Valerie..." he started "You- you still have me. You both do." He stared in to her eyes and placed the picture in her hands.

For the first time in a very long time Valerie felt hope. Maybe she could feel better after all…

* * *

I don't own the vampire diaries.

please read and review.

Sorry i copied and pasted it from my word doc and didn't realize i forgot the ending the first time, but here it is (Mentally kicking myself)


	3. Yet (The whole family)

_**(Ratted k) What happened after Kai woke up the heretics in the prison world.  
**_

* * *

 **Yet...  
**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

"Drink up my love." Mary Louise said softly.

Life fled back in to the girl in front of her.

"Woah!" Kai yelped as the awakening vampire grabbed his wrist drinking ravenously from him "Remember if she kills me you're all stuck here back in square one!"

"Nora Darling, look at me." Mary Louise spoke as she caressed the girls back.

Pale green eyes shot up and in half a second she was in her arms. Mary Louise laughed and kissed her lovers cheek.

Malcolm rolled his eyes and grabbed the human witch off of the floor to heal him.

"Mary Lou, is this real?" Nora asked.

"This is real; we're finally going to get out." Mary Lou replied.

Nora looked around "Where's Lily?"

"Lily left, with her son Damon. He came to retrieve her and refused to take us." Mary Louise sighs.

"She just left us here?" Nora questioned.

"I'm not sure he left her much of a choice" Malcolm stated.

"She'll be back Babes." Oscar commented. He'd ladled Nora with the nickname regarding her as the "baby" of the family since she had been the last to join it.

"Who's the meal?" Nora asked settling herself back in her own chair. Mary Louise grabbed her hand, they were inseparable.

"Hey, the names Kai." The human said before falling victim to Valerie.

"Who the hell are you?" Valerie glared as she came to.

"Some witch who was tricked into being trapped here. One's misfortune really is another's gain" Malcom mused.

"Hey, tuts." Kai winked then he touched her knee and began to siphon.

Valerie gasped and kicked him away.

"I think she likes me." The witch said sarcastically.

"I suggest you not try that again, we don't have to be so friendly." Malcolm informed.

"You need me." Kai glared.

"True. But we could always compel what we need out of you then suck you dry until you shrivel up like a raisin." Mary Louise stated.

"I'm alright with that plan." Nora chimed in grinning devilishly at the boy.

"Okay now you my friend creep me out a little." Kai replied nonchalant as always.

"We won't be eating him girls." Malcolm said "Yet."

* * *

I don't own the vampire diaries.

please read and review.


	4. No wonder Nora's bored (Noralise)

**(Ratted T) After Lily's "peace keeping party" Mary Louise takes some advice from Julian and shows Nora that Mystic falls can be plenty of fun. Nora will never be bored again…**

* * *

 **No Wonder Nora's bored  
**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

She was a little more than tipsy and she was craving a lot more than fine liquor. In her eyes the room was full of easy pickings but Lily had emphasised especially to her that their "guests" were not to be fed on. Nora was tired of Mystic falls she was sick of pretending that she couldn't easily drink dry a bar full of people and compel anyone who witnessed to forget. Vervain and wooden stakes were powerless against her magic. And yet she was standing in a room full a humans and she lusted for blood. The party was starting to bore her.

She set off to find Mary Louise. Her girlfriend of over a hundred years had seemed to have been uninterested in their romance as of late. Before they desiccated in the prison world Mary Lou couldn't keep her hands to herself. They could even feel the disapproval from the family mute Beau. Their relationship had always been accepted by their family but when they got carried away Lily had some.. Interesting chats with them.

That didn't happen anymore all that Nora wanted was to feel that intense love they had before they desiccated. She wanted to touch her and kiss her. She never meant to embarrass her with her attempt to "sex up" her Halloween outfit. This era respected their relationship so much more and she wanted to take advantage of that. To be honest she lusted for blood but not as bad as she lusted for her girlfriend.

As if she heard her thoughts Mary Louise appeared in the corridor with a devious smile. She strutted towards Nora with confidence wearing a fine black party dress.

"Mare did you change? You're looking very scarlet dra-"she couldn't finish her sentence before Mary Lou's lips cut her short.

A shock ran through her body spiking every nerve from her head to her feet. Their toughs danced before Mary Lou took dominance and ravaged her lover's mouth. Nora tasted of wine Mary Louise strong of blood and with the feeling the kiss brought to both of them, this was the best thing they'd experienced since their return.

Nora was absolutely stunned as they pulled away. She grinned Mary Lou gave her a seductive smile and took her hand.

Mary Louise lead her outside in to the trees leaned in for a kiss and as Nora closed her eyes she was gone. Nora opened her eyes and blinked.

"So that's how you wanna play?" the brunet heretic whispered with a sly smile.

Nora took off at a run following high heeled foot prints. Eventually the tracks ended and Mary Lou was no where to be found. This game was exciting and fun "you have to catch me before you love me". But Nora could be impatient and that was exactly why Mary Lou was such a tease.

"You know I'm wearing the wrong shoes to be chasing you." Nora stated.

There was a playful giggle and a rustling noise in the trees. Nora grinned and pushed off the ground landing on a branch about sixteen feet high. Heights didn't bother her she enjoyed the thrill.

They were vampires meant for chasing people on the ground, swinging through the tree tops was a little more difficult. Nora walked nimbly down the branch and leaped to the next carefully choosing a limb that would support her.

"Mary Lou?" she called.

"Over here." There was a flash of blonde in her peripheral.

Nora spun around and planned her next move. She must have jumped from twenty trees and she was beginning to feel lost when she heard a sweet humming. An 1820's folk song that Mary Louise's birth mother used to sing to her and her sisters, although that relationship had turned toxic Mary Lou would still sing it. It reminded her of the comfort of childhood.

She was close Nora jumped in the direction the soft music was coming from. This branch wobbled when she landed on it. She couldn't manage to regain her balance and fell to the ground. It wasn't a graceful or soft landing and she could feel a small bone in her hand break and healing.

"Oh look it's raining sexy." Mary Lou remarked sitting at the base of the tree.

"Mary Lou, what's gotten in to you?" Nora questioned as she righted herself.

"The full moon, a little alcohol, some good advice, how gorgeous you look tonight." she replied.

Nora didn't know what to do next she knew what she wanted but she didn't know how far Mary Louise was willing to take it. She didn't want her to pull away or lash out again.

There was a sudden gust of wind that blew her dress up exposing her. Nora pulled the dress back down and held it there. She looked up to see Mary Louise grinning from ear to ear with her hand held up.

"That was you wasn't it?" Nora smiled.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Mary Lou asked playing innocent.

That's when Nora pounced landing in Mary Louise's lap kissing her with every pint up emotion she'd withheld. Mary Lou slid her feet out of her shoes then off came Nora's. Every cell in Nora's body begged to be impossibly closer to her lover to make her body apart of hers. In other words… _the clothes had to go._

Mary Lou zipped down the back of Nora's dress then pulled it over her head. She watched her brown curls bounce back in to place. The strapless bra went next with deft fingers as they kissed. Mary Louise's dress went a bit quicker as Nora just plain ripped it off.

"Now now." the blonde tisked.

"Please shut up." Nora panted.

Mary Lou smiled then sighed as Nora bit in to the soft skin of her neck. She loved getting this reaction out of her, she had just forgotten how momentarily.

Julian's words dawned on her "No wonder Nora's board", no wonder. She was used to the Mary Louise who was playful and free willed. She never used to be afraid to face the world the prison world had changed her. She was confident to bring herself back. Nora would never be bored again.

…

Come sun rise the two girls lied in bed together bare skin pressing together. Nora clung to Mary Louise as if she would fade away if she let her go.

"I'm sorry." Nora breathed.

"Sorry for what?" Mary Lou questioned playing with her girlfriends soft curls.

"Being a little horny bitch these last few weeks." Nora replied.

"So that's what it was." Mary Louise smiled "I was starting to think that maybe you were getting bored with me."

"Mary Lou, no!" Nora sat up holding the duvet to her chest "No, that would never happen. I was actually starting to think that you didn't want me in this way anymore."

"And that could never possible happen. I had just become so frightened of this new world, after being trapped in that prison world I was just afraid to lose this. To take risks and let my guard down to just enjoy myself. I'm just afraid to lose you for another century or worse so much so that I forgot to enjoy you." Mary Lou confessed.

"Really?" Nora questioned.

"Of course 'really'. You know I love you." Mary Lou replied.

"I love you too." Nora whispered.

"I promise to keep us safe and love you in every way possible from now on." Mary Louise said all the love in the world displayed in her azure gaze.

"I love you." Nora repeated.

"You already said that." The blond girl smiled.

"I know." Nora breathed.

They learned in for a kiss and their lips barely touched before a knock came at the door.

"Nora? Mary Louise? Are you awake?" Lily's voice rang through the door.

The girls sighed.

"Just a moment." Mary Louise called as she got out of bed.

Nora moaned and flopped back on the bed.

"Come on now." Mary Lou laughed.

* * *

I don't own the vampire diaries.

please read and review.


	5. The pain of love (Noralise)

****(Ratted T for sexual suggestion and language) When a plan to kill Julian involves Mary Louise being cut and tied up in vervain rope Nora becomes very emotional as she feels unable to protect her fiance as Mary Louise protects her. Romantic Fluff central!** **

* * *

**The pain of love  
**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

"We are doing absolutely nothing and yet it's exhausting." Nora sighed as she stared out the car window.

"Oh it's not that bad." Mary Louise smiled and slid across the back seat to wrap her arm around Nora's shoulders.

The brunet heretic smiled and snuggled in to her hold.

"It's going to be a long wait." Caroline muttered.

The three were sent to wait outside an abandon where house where Julian had sent Mary Louise to collect a box for him. She had no idea what was in it but she had no intentions of letting him get. She had made some terrible decisions and she realized that. Now her mistakes had given them a lead on Julian, he thought Mary Louise was loyal to him when really she was helping to plot his death.

With the help of Mary Louise Caroline made a ransom call to Julian saying that if he didn't get to that where house right away they would burn it down and kill Mary Lou. It would take him an hour to get there and the others prepared to set the ware house on fire just before he got there. Stefan Damon Beau and Valerie would wait inside to attack him Nora and Caroline would join soon after. When he no doubt found some tricky way to try to escape Mary Louise would take the fatal strike. But Julian wasn't stupid they would have to actually hurt Mary Louise in front of him to make him believe.

"We should probably get it over with." Mary Louise stated.

"No not yet we have an hour." Nora protested, she didn't want to see Mary Louise hurt obviously she loved her.

"Then what do you suppose we do then?" Mary Lou asked.

Nora grinned and leaned in for a kiss. The two tangled up with each other in a fierce lip lock.

"Or we could play a game!" Caroline chimed in to stop the scene in the review mirror.

The lovers pulled away and glared at her.

Mary Louise kissed and nipped at Nora's ear making her giggle.

"I spy with my little eye something that is, sky blue." Caroline interrupted "Anyone?"

"The bloody sky." Nora sighed impatiently.

"Nope." Caroline answered. She knew she was annoying them but anything to keep them from getting under each other's skirts.

Mary Louise smirked and curled a brown lock of hair around her finger "Nora's underwear."

"Definitely not." Caroline shuttered.

"They are not." Nora laughed.

"I watched you get dressed this morning, do you want me to prove it?" Mary Lou asked.

Nora squealed as she tried to un button her jeans.

"You know this isn't going to work if Julian shows up to me throwing up and you two having sex in back seat." Caroline declared then she stepped out of the car.

"Bitch." Nora remarked.

"It's okay; we'll continue this tonight Darling." Mary Louise promised and sealed it with a kiss.

The two climbed out the back seat and walked around to the back where Caroline was soaking ropes in vervian.

"We're not actually using vervain on her; did I not make that clear?" Nora snapped grabbing the rope from Caroline without thinking. She gasped as the vervian burned her skin and let it fall to the ground.

"That's what the gloves are for." Caroline whispered.

Nora glared.

"Okay you, do your job and fuck off." Mary Louise told the blond vampire then turned to Nora before she could retort "Nora it's okay. I'll only hurt for little while it's worth it. After what I did I owe it to you and Valerie Beau Stefan and Bonnie… and I guess Damon and Caroline too."

"It's not okay Mary Louise I will not stand idly by as someone torchers you." Nora protested.

"I'll be okay Nora we don't have time for this. I promised to protect you a very long time ago, this me doing so." Mary Louise raised her voice slightly.

"I won't help." Nora stated firmly in a low voice.

"I didn't ask you to." Mary Lou replied.

"Take this, scratch yourself up a little. They'll heal before he gets here but it'll be more convincing." Caroline said as she handed Mary Louise a knife.

Nora watched in horror as Mary Louise stabbed herself in the shoulder. She held back a gasp knowing Nora would either throw fit and suggest a new plan or have an aneurism if she screamed. Blood seeped down her white blouse as she pulled the knife from the fresh wound. Mary Lou braised herself and drew a slit diagonally across her stomach.

The wounds were almost completely healed by the time Caroline had her wrists bound. But the vervian was a completely different pain. She could remember being burned by a branding iron as a child, she still bore the scar. The feeling of concentrated vervian brought to her soft skin was all too similar. She couldn't help but moan and fidget a little. She sat on the edge of the back seat as Caroline bound her ankles together and for a brief moment the physical pain made her forget about Nora's mental and emotional turmoil.

The wavy brown haired girl stood just feet away gritting her teeth. She hated this plan with a passion. Since she was fifteen years old Mary Louise had protected her. From everting as serious to predators wanting to murder her to something as simple as tripping and scraping her knee. Nora owed her her life yet she couldn't even protect her from people they were allied with. It didn't matter the mistakes she made the night of their anniversary. That didn't erase the 135 years of love and protection. Their love was unconditional and she'd always be grateful of course she felt wrong just watching her suffer.

Caroline chained Mary Louise to the car door and the deed was done.

"There, eight years of girl scouts payed off after all." Caroline commented as she tested the rope.

"Did you get your torture badge?" Nora asked snidely.

"Hey she had it coming after what she did to me." Caroline replied.

"You make it sound like you enjoyed doing this to me." Mary Louise said remarked.

"Oh don't get me wrong I did." Caroline retorted.

"Nora, heel." Mary Lou smiled softly seeing the murderous look on her fiancé's face.

"How can you be making jokes right now?" Nora stared at her incredulously.

"Come here." Mary Louise nodded towards herself.

Nora walked over and kneeled on the ash fault in front of her.

"Look at me;" Mary Lou started "I'm okay. You can take it out on Julian when he gets here but don't do anything stupid."

"Are you hurting?" Nora questioned.

"Of course but-"

"Then you're not okay!" Nora snapped. "I love you and I want to protect you like you have me for all these years. I just don't know how."

"You do protect me." Mary Louise smiled "I may be viewed as the dominate one of our relationship and it may look that way sometimes but we're equals. When you're in danger I protect you from harm. When I fall victim to my emotions, which is why we're here, You protect me from myself."

Nora gave a slight smile, she had never thought of it in that way before. She rose up and pressed her lips sweetly to Mary Lou's. She knew there was something she could do for her without compromising their plan.

"You know that new era term of "Kinky? I think this is it." Mary Louise grinned as they separated.

Nora held her breath then slipped her hands in between the ropes and Mary Louise's ankles. The vervain stung of course but when she saw the burns on Mary Lou's skin start to heal she forgot all about the pain.

"What are you doing?" Mary Louise asked "Nora you don't need to do that, stop"

"Yes I do, we protect each other." She replied "I love you."

"I love you." Mary Louise whispered back.

When all was over with Julian was finally dead. Not everything had gone as planned. He had half expected Mary Louise's betrayal so when she pounced to stake him he turned it on her. The wood had just pierced her heart when Nora brought him to his knees with magic and ripped his heart out with her bare hands.

Nora was a blur as she ran to Mary Louise. She was starting to die she got to her just in time to pull the stake out of her heart. Mary Louise coughed and gasped for air.

"Mare are you okay?" Nora panicked "Mary Louise look at me, are you alright?"

"Calm down Nora, I'm fine. Because of you." Mary Louise smiled as she sat up.

"You almost died because of this god forsaken plan! You never listen!" Nora snapped.

"Now you know the feeling." Mary Louise replied.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Do you remember the day after we rescued you from your father? You were out walking in the forest with Malcolm and I. The rest of your family came for you. Malcolm faced them head on and I tried to get you to safety but your family knew who we were. They had stakes vervian and they were powerful witches. I panicked and told you to stay put while I helped him-"

"And I ran after you." Nora realized.

"Right in to the group of psychotic witches that wanted to murder you. I was terrified to let you get hurt so I ran away with you. I'd never felt fear like that before and you've been pulling stunts like that ever since. You don't listen either and I don't listen because we're too scared to lose each other." Mary Louise stated.

Nora knew she was right. She was terrified to lose her before Mary Louise and Lily she had never known love. She had been very badly abused as a child even before they found out she was a syphon.

Mary Louise got on to her knees and gently cupped Nora's cheek in her hand. This was the way she had touched her when they first met. A comforting gesture the first Nora had received. Until that point physical touch had always been used to hurt her. This left her with the instinct to shy away from any approaching hand and it took her a full year to get over that. Eventually Mary Louise changed physical touch in to one of the most meaningful expressions of love. Holding her face in her hands had become sentimental to them as this was the first touch they shared.

A single tear trialed down Nora's cheek and Mary Louise swiped it away with her thumb.

"Let's go home." The blond whispered.

They got to their feet and intertwined their fingers. As they strolled back to the car they spoke quietly.

"I'll admit, sometimes I can be a bit over protective. But I don't do it to insult your strength it's just an instinct. I'll try to do better." Mary Louise sighed.

"No, I'll try harder to see things through your eyes. If our roles were reversed I'd probably be just as bad." Nora replied.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Mary Louise questioned.

Nora shrugged and a few steps later she halted dead in her tracks and threw her arm out in front of Mary Louise.

"What?" the blond asked looking around for possible danger.

"There's a huge pocket of air right there, you could trip on it and hurt yourself!" Nora exclaimed sarcastically.

"Get in the car smart ass." Mary Louise glared.

* * *

I don't own the vampire diaries.

please read and review.


	6. Safe place (Stalerie)

**(ratted T) A pregnant Valerie has a nightmare and Stefan is there to console her. Very fluffy and cute Stalerie one shot kind of a sequel to "You have me."**

* * *

 **Safe place  
**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

Sleep had always been a safe place for her. She could drift away and for a few brief hours all her troubles were lost. Not that she had many troubles lately she was finding a true friend in Caroline. And Stefan, well Stefan worshiped her on a pedestal to say the least.

It was a hot august night and Valerie was resting peacefully in the large bed she shared with Stefan. But then she was jolted awake by a sudden sharp pain. She sat up and the pain only intensified spreading through her back and abdomen.

"Stefan," Valerie called, she felt something snap and warm liquid wet her thighs. "Stefan!"

"Stefan can't help you." An all too familiar voice chimed.

She looked up in horror to see Julian walking in the room blood soaked with a knife in one hand a heart in the other. He tossed the bleeding heart on to the bed next to her.

"He said his heart belongs to you, thought you might appreciate having it."

She should've screamed, she wanted to scream but true fear is paralyzing. She couldn't scream she could only stare at him in horror.

Julian took deliberately took intimidating steps towards the bed and Valerie pushed herself backwards against the head board.

"Stay away from me!" She hissed as the pain attacked her again.

Julian slowly crawled up the bed until he was right at her feet and raised the knife.

Valerie tried to use her magic to fling the large butcher knife out of his hands, but it was no use "Julian please don't! You can do whatever you want to me but please I beg of you, don't hurt her!"

Julian appeared to hesitate for moment.

"Please if you have a heart it all. Its girl, we were going to name her Lily." Valerie sniffed as tears poured down her pale cheeks.

"Good for you. But Lily is dead, both of them." Julian raised the knife and as Valerie cried out he plunged the blade in to her very pregnant belly.

…

"Valerie, you're okay" a soft voice summoned "Valerie!"

She woke with a scream to find a very worried looking Stefan hovering over her.

The bedroom door burst open suddenly.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Damon exclaimed.

"Everything is fine; she was having a bad dream." Stefan said softly never looking away from her.

Valerie almost snorted at the statement. If that was just a bad dream than the nightmare would surely kill her.

"Okay well next time V-Card wants to scream bloody murder at least say false alarm." Damon replied.

"Good bye Damon." Stefan retorted.

As Damon left Valerie sat up cross legged on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She just nodded in response and petted the beginning of her baby bump.

"Tell me what happened." Stefan smiled sympathetically.

"I was in labour, and… Julian k-killed you and the baby." She couldn't look at him when she said it. "It was just a stupid dream but it still terrifies me." She felt tears sting in her eyes

"Hey," Stefan whispered and made her look at him "It's okay. A traumatic experience like Julian beating you until you lost the baby will never really go away Valerie. Of course that scared you. Come here."

Valerie crawled in to his lap and snuggled in to him. Stefan held her tenderly and traced circles in to her back.

In Stefan's arms she felt safe. It may have been a false security because she knew Stefan would protect her and their unborn child no matter where he was, but she felt untouchable in his arms.

"I love you." Valerie whispered in to his shoulder.

"I love you too, well you two." He smiled and rubbed her stomach.

Their lips met for a sweet kiss then their eyes bore in to each other's souls.

Valerie broke her star struck smile with a wince for just a second but it didn't escape Stefan.

He quirked an eyebrow "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She replied.

"Valerie." Stefan said disapprovingly.

"The baby, she's kicking it's just a little painful. But it's okay that means she's strong." Valerie smiled meekly.

She was only eighteen weeks pregnant but she could defiantly feel the baby move and often it hurt. But she refused to tell anyone how badly it hurt or let them see the bruises it sometimes left. She refused to think her baby was hurting her.

"She? What makes you so sure we're having a girl?" Stefan asked.

"It's just a feeling I have, and I have morning sickness from hell according to Caroline that's a sure fire sign it's a girl." She replied.

"You're basing this off of things that Caroline has told you." Stefan snorted.

"Drilled in to my mind is more like it. She won't leave me alone." Valerie groaned "She wants to take me maturity clothes shopping on Wednesday."

"I might come just because it'll be entertaining to watch." Stefan chuckled.

"You know I could get really emotional on your ass and I'd have an excuse for it." She glared.

"Because you're not already? I thought you signed your contract to be legally bitchy weeks ago." He retorted.

"I'll tell Caroline that you're being mean to me." Valerie smirked.

"Oh, you wouldn't stoop so low as to sick Caroline on me. I thought you loved me."

They both laughed and she leaned her forehead against his.

Her smile was so beautiful he adored her smile. She smiled so seldom when she first came back from the prison world and he cherished every smile he brought out of her. She was starting to seem like the Valerie he fell madly in love with at the fair in 1863. That girl had always been there she just needed him to be herself again.

"I think I felt it that time" Stefan grinned as the baby kicked again.

"She loves you." Valerie smiled.

"How do you know?" he questioned.

"Because you're the best lover in the whole wide world and you'll make an amazing father. It's impossible for her to feel anything but love for you."

"Well we'll see when _he's_ born." Stefan replied.

"Oh you did not just go there." Valerie glared with a slight smirk.

"Maybe I did, and he loves you." he retorted.

"And how do you know?" she asked.

"Because you'll be the best mom in the whole wide world." Stefan grinned.

Valerie felt like saying she loved him once again but instead she kissed him. They stayed curled up in bed for a few hours until Damon shouted up at them to "stop their sex marathon".

Maybe sleep wasn't her safe place, because she never felt more secure than when she was in Stefan's arms…

* * *

I don't own the vampire diaries.

please read and review.


End file.
